<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197491">Clingy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles requests from tumblr [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If George had it his way, he'd never let Ringo out of his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles requests from tumblr [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon: "Can i request a fluffy starrison? Like, they cuddle and Ringo is so small he fits perfect in George's arms? You know 🥺 soft stuff" </p>
<p>This one ended up a bit short, but I think (I hope) there's enough fluff to make up for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo felt like he never had time to himself, not that he was complaining. No matter where in the flat he was—in the kitchen, in bed, walking down the hallway—George always managed to find him and wrap him in a hug. Sometimes he swore George would follow him into the bathroom if he didn’t lock the door.</p>
<p>This time, Ringo was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when a pair of arms sneaked around him. “Well, hello there,” Ringo said, setting down the paper.</p>
<p>“Hey.” George kissed his cheek and pressed himself against Ringo’s side.</p>
<p>“D’you need somethin’?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Ringo snorted.</p>
<p>“You know you love it,” George said, curling his legs up on the couch to squeeze in even closer. “It’s not my fault you’re cuddle-sized. I can’t help myself.”</p>
<p>Ringo burst into laughter. “<em>Cuddle-sized?</em>”</p>
<p>“Mm-hm.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Ringo shook his head. “Have you always been this clingy?”</p>
<p>“Only since I found someone worth clinging to.”</p>
<p>At that, all other comments slipped from Ringo’s mind. Completely beaming, he gave George a deep kiss and settled into his embrace. It didn’t get much better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>